


They are not having a lover's quarrel

by bratinella



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, beware what's under the desk, haru being a denied child, no nope not a lover's quarrel, rin being clueless at what's going on, someone stahp meeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratinella/pseuds/bratinella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can be convinced enough to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are not having a lover's quarrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumotan/gifts).



> I'm very sorry for the errors. This is written in a haste and what in the world was I thinking?!
> 
> Future Fic! Set out roughly ten years in the future and where they ended up working under one company.

It started off with a subtle sigh that led Makoto in thinking that Haru might have been troubled with something.

 

He had been spacing out far more than he could count in one day and nearly missed a few details of his work due to him being in a daze. One time, he went to a different floor than he had intended and Nagisa, his office located in that floor, was perplexed.

 

He even put salt instead of sugar in his coffee one morning and, if it wasn't for Rei who was also with him that time, Haru might have a bad case of choking and will be sent straight to Makoto's clinic. It only got worse when he sent a different letter of request to Gou and the supply manager had to wonder if he had been designing a dress instead of a house.

 

The last straw had been Rin when he came stomping down the clinic and nearly grabbing Makoto's tie in his fury which made the said brunet sweat profusely under his lab coat. From what he understood, Rin was asking Haru if he could provide a concrete design for a furniture endorsement which he would be working under and Haru gave him something else beyond imagination.

 

"He hooked me up with a pool showroom!!" Rin bellowed, his energy waning from his outburst. "Do something, Makoto!"

 

This is why Makoto found himself glancing ever so often at Haru's direction: him driving the car while the other looking past the blurring scenery and sighing.

 

"Ne, Haru? Is there something in your mind?" Makoto opened the conversation first.

 

"Mm..." Haru only spared him a glance. "Maybe."

 

At least, he was answering unlike those days when the man opted that silence is the better answer.

 

"You know, everyone is worried about you." A smile gently spread across his lips and he turned the steering wheel just when they rounded a corner. "Especially Rin. He's been bothered ever since you set him up with a different plan."

 

"I made it up with him." Haru countered, yawning by the end of his sentence.

 

"And I heard from Rei and Nagisa that you nearly made yourself the wrong coffee."

 

"It was an accident. It never happened again."

 

"Okay." Amusement was already rising from the pit of his guts and, he had to admit, his boyfriend is really cute being defensive. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

 

Haru seemed to contemplate on his decision, a small hum signaling his thoughts and he looked at Makoto a couple of minutes later just when the stop light turned red. There was a shine of promise in his blue eyes, determination clear in them, and Makoto felt like Haru made a very big decision and Makoto is - should be - included in that decision. "Sure... later."

 

-

 

With Haru's work as an architect, he had been designing floor plans and building designs ever since he went up to college. Those designs earned him his position as the head of the architectural department of their company and a rather generous amount of zeroes in his paycheck.

 

His savings made way for him to design and budget his and Makoto's little haven at the edge of a snazzy town not very far from their work. Of course, Makoto egged that he would somehow put a contribution down and bought the land with his own savings. Being a young doctor already with a lot of initials after his name and being employed in the same generous company as Haru's, it's not hard for him to snatch that particularly large patch of land at the corner.

 

Thus, their two story contemporary building with a pool on the side greeted them when them neared their home. Their car pulled up on the driveway and both of them got off with their own brief cases and coats on their arms.

 

Usually, Haru would dart off towards the pool at the back yard for a soak and Makoto would be left to prepare them some small dinner. Now, he and Haru both climbed the small stair case up to their living quarters and went straight to the kitchen for their evening meal.

 

It wasn't until they each have a glass of wine that Haru finally spoke up regarding his problems at the company.

 

Makoto thought confidently from his stool by the center island that it might have been a bout of stress. What he didn't know was that there would be a huge favor coming his way and he might choke on his wine.

 

-

 

"You're kidding, right?"

 

"I don't kid."

 

"I know you love water, Haru, but... _this_? Isn't this a bit too much?" The doctor eyed at the suspicious thing in front of him. "Just where did you get this idea from?"

 

"Nagisa... and Rin. Mainly Nagisa but he only made a passing. My mind supplied most of the details." His fingers smoothed over the focus of their attention and he knew from the surprised expression of his boyfriend that he would have a lot of convincing to do. "I'm not as good as Rei when it comes to internal designing so I asked him briefly and Nagisa estimated the budget for it."

 

"They knew about this?!"

 

"They knew it is for someone else."

 

There was silence upon them and it stretched out in minutes that Haru thought Makoto might have fainted with open eyes.

 

"Makoto?" The architect called out and the other quickly came to his senses.

 

"No." Makoto's tone was firm and it pushed whatever protest the other have in reply. "I have to disagree with you on this. Sorry, Haru."

 

Yes, there's definitely a lot of convincing to do and a lot strategies to be employed. He would do anything under his power just so he would make it a reality. Haru is determined to do just that.

 

-

 

At first, Makoto thought the cold treatment was just Haru being upset with his decision over his plans and he regarded it with silence to show that he was not changing his mind about it. Everyone thought the two of them had a lovers' spat and passed it off as normal.

 

That is, until the next week rolled and the two are still not okay.

 

This time, Makoto's worry is slowly creeping through his thoughts and that Haru might have disliked him that much that he would only utter simple greetings at him at the office and even at home when they pass by each other but nothing more.

 

His worry turned to fear when the next month rolled in and Haru refused to go home with him, stating that he have a lot to do and he would hitch a ride with Rin back home. It also did not bode him well when Haru went to a party with his office mates alone and got home late and drunk, and muttering  _stupid, stupid Makoto_ in his sleep.

 

Makoto never felt so terrible than right now.

 

-

 

"I'll prescribe you with diphenhydramine for your sneezing, alright? Make sure to take it once a day before sleeping because it's side effect is drowsiness." Makoto wrote on his prescription pad diligently and included his signature and stamp for his patient. "Take this to the nurse outside and she'll give some to you."

 

"Thank you, Tachibana-sensei. Now, I can work without trouble sneezing so much." The female laughed in gratitude at the prescription and prepared to go out of the office. "Say, doctor? I've been wondering..."

 

"Hm?" Makoto looked at her in wonder, seeing as the worry lines began appearing on her brows.

 

"Is there something wrong with anything today? You look down."

 

"Eh? Am I?" Oh, did he appear stressed to everyone now? Makoto's laugh was clipped. "I never noticed."

 

"Or was it, perhaps, Nanase-san?" She hazarded a guess and where Makoto's curiosity spiked. "I heard from a friend in his department that he doesn't look like himself lately. Did something happen?"

 

For the record, their relationship was already known throughout the entire building and there are a less disapproving glances and comments around when it was known, thank goodness. Most of them only shrugged since, in one way or another, they knew about the two of them.

 

"Err... it's a trivial reason but it would smooth out soon enough." Makoto stood from his chair and escorted the lady out, thanking her on the way for her concern. She hoped that, whatever the troubles are, they would make up soon before everything becomes worse.

 

He had to agree with that.

 

-

 

"She's right, you know. You look haggard."

 

Makoto nearly fell from his seat when he heard another person's voice within his office when he knew he was the only one in there. What's more, it was Haru's.

 

From under his table no less!

 

His pen flew from his hand down to the carpeted floor beside his table and the doctor peered under his table to see a hunched Haru staring up at him. His knees were pulled to his chest as if he was trying to make himself smaller as possible. Makoto would have found it eerie when Haru flicked his blue eyes at him and stared for a long time. Rather, it was adorable for him to do that.

 

"Say... what are you doing there, Haru?" A nervous smile came over his lips and he sighed to relieve some of his tension away from his chest due to his nerves.

 

Blue eyes looked down, almost in avoidance, and Makoto felt like he is seeing a younger, pouting Haru before him. "I'm hiding."

 

"Why are you hiding...?"

 

"Rin keeps on pestering me and this is the last place he would find me as of today."

 

"...because you don't want to talk to me?" There was gentleness and understanding in Makoto's tone that made Haru regained closure enough to lean his forehead against his knee. A nod affirmed his suspicion and the brunet decided that Haru is really the love of his life.

 

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Haru. I thought you were acting on your impulses again and might regret your actions but... your determination is a different case. Makes me realize that you are really serious about it."

 

"I understand if you are worried about me and I took that into consideration before asking you." The man shifted from between his legs and finally squirmed himself out of his hiding place to kneel before the doctor, who gave him some space to move about. "It's alright if you don't agree with the plan. I can put it up in my portfolio instead."

 

"No, I think it's a great idea. We need a fun place to liven up our home." Or rather he had been thinking of possibilities.

 

"You sure?" Haru felt a thumb brushing against his cheek and he looked up to see Makoto beaming down at him.

 

"Yep. I'm sure."

 

Haru finally smiled back at him and it was a relief for the other to see it on his face. All of his stress were blown away with just that single expression and Makoto felt like he wants to spoil Haru rotten tonight with dinner and maybe something more later on.

 

His train of thoughts were interrupted however when he heard a rather loud stomping towards his door and Haru immediately ducked down under his table once more.

 

-

 

Rin never felt this livid before.

 

Sure, his manager told him that he would have a aneurysm sooner or later but he could not hold his anger anymore when Haru decided to walk out on his lectures about how to be a considerate guy and was never found again.

 

He knew of what's going on with him and Makoto, more or less, which is why, an hour after searching every floor possible, he came to Makoto's clinic last so he could pull that water maniac out and finally apologize to Makoto properly.

 

He did not even bother to knock at the office door.

 

"Makoto! Have you seen Haru?" He asked, intent on being straight to the point since he is on the brink of being insane due to one best friend who happen to be his rival.

 

Makoto, looking pristine as ever even though there's a small blush upon his cheeks, sat on his chair and clueless as to what he is talking about. "No... I haven't? Are you two having a goose chase?"

 

"More or less." The red head shut the door behind him and deposited himself on the chair in front of the table with a huff. "Listen, whatever you two have a disagreement with, both of you should talk it out."

 

"Err... yeah? I know we had a disagreement but I never thought it would be noticeable— ah!" Makoto looked frantic from Rin's point of view and he thought he dropped something important. Turned out, it was his favorite pen and he looked rather flushed when he came back up to get it. In which Rin disregarded as trivial. "Sorry. Dropped my pen. You were saying?"

 

"I was saying, Haru is clearly out of it and so are you. You two should kiss and make up before the everyone decided to lock you up until the next day!"

 

Rin went on with his ideas, rambling out whatever is bothering to the doctor and failed to notice the bead of sweat coming down from Makoto's cheek - which he wiped it off fast - and a rather loud bang of his leg against the table.

 

"Sorry." The brunet almost glared down under his table and found that he could not. Not with his...little situation. "Something _bit_ me."

 

"Yeah, pest control should have their monthly purging soon. Anyway, Haru keeps getting worse and worse. One time, he threw a good floor plan and someone found it. Haru nearly shouted!" Rin continued to narrate, unaware that Makoto's fingers had been twitching and his expression is becoming hard to maintain.

 

"I think I'll have to... uh... have a nice chat! Yeah, a nice chat with him soon and... woah! Look at the time." The brunet, in order for him to escape anymore torture than this, looked at his watch and pointed at the clock. Rin's attention seemed to have been caught at the mention of Haru's whereabouts. "Haru might be be at the snack lounge now so maybe you should find him before he gets to murder the _meat_!"

 

A hum escaped the red head endorser and he jumped from his seat towards the door. "Probably. Right. Anyway, are you okay, though? It's not like you're Haru but..."

 

"Ah! Yeah, yeah— I'm fine. Really, really fine!" A rather nervous laugh came from Makoto and he rubbed the back of his neck, a trademark of his that never disappeared since high school.

 

"... nah. Glad you do." He flashed him a smile and added before he closed the door. "Oh and your face looked red. Check it out."

 

-

 

He knew. Oh, he knew!

 

He knew how much trouble he was in and how much  _red_ Rin pointed out to him before leaving to find Haru away. Makoto hadn't thought he would experience this kind of thing anyway.

 

While he sat on his reclining chair, ever so tense in his position as he rest his head back, Makoto willed himself to breathe properly. Breathe in order for him to hold on to his last remaining sanity and not grab Haru at the back of his head, not to curl his fingers tight on his dark locks and not to push unto him with abandon.

 

"Haruuu..." He whined, his head almost limp as he gazed down at his lover's face.

 

Makoto noted the sheer concentration the architect is giving at his task, how his brows arched in response to pleasure, how his long lashes peeked and how his eyes fluttered from his work then up to him, all lidded and sexy, how his cheeks hollowed and how his mouth stretched to accommodate his **—**

 

"I'm— oh, Haru! That's... so good—" He managed to gasp between his intake of breath and it took all of Makoto to not crush his arm chair with the pressure his hand is exerting.

 

All of his problems and all of the weight he seemed to bear this past month disappeared in an instant. As previously thought, Haru is the only medicine he needs to cure himself of any sickness Makoto would get and it is due to Haru that he strengthen his trust upon him. He had nothing on his mind today other than to spoil him rotten until the two of them are back in action once more.

 

Makoto, then, started with two words.

 

"My turn."

 

-

 

The next morning, everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the two of them walked side by side towards the elevator and greeted those who pass them as if nothing ever happened.

 

Rin felt proud of himself that Makoto thanked him for his advice that fateful day and promised to treat him and their group of friends to a house party soon.

 

Satisfied to say that Haru felt so accomplished months later when that party turned to reality and Makoto and Rei had to restraint Nagisa from jumping so suddenly towards the water in his excitement.

 

Besides, who could resist a bar and lounge surrounded by indoor pool water and stretching towards the outside pool itself?

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my RP partner had this discussion which includes a [picture](http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxgrzso9gv1qb608qo1_500.jpg) and a rather good futuristic theory for our muses. This is for you and your crazy thoughts!
> 
> Read & Review!


End file.
